The Weakest Link: Mix Anime Edition
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: Many different crossovers...FINISHED! Take, a whole bunch of anime characters, 2 crazy writers and what do you get? The Weakest Link! Read and Review!
1. Round 1

SG: Well people, this idea came up while I was watching the Weakest Link dis morning(1:30 am). Anyway, Many different Anime Characters I know, along with AisuErufu, will be playing to win the prize money....Insainess and cussing will go on....but isn't that what describes the show? Anyway, here are the players:  
  
AisuErufu*Ranom friend who shows up in some of my fics and a really cool friend of mine*  
  
Seto Kaiba*CEO from Yu-gi-oh!*  
  
Kenshin Himora*Wandering Samuari from Rurouni Kenshin*  
  
Kid Trunks(just call him Trunks)*Super Sayan from Dragon Ball Z*  
  
Rath*Demon from the Anime Manga, Dragon Knights*  
  
Kurama*Fox Demon from Yu Yu Hakusho*  
  
Rune*Elf/Faerie from Dragon Knights*  
  
Inuyasha*Half human half dog demon from Inuyasha*  
  
Bakura*Egyptian Tomb Robber from Yu-Gi-Oh!*  
  
Hiei*Black Fire Demon from Yu Yu Hakusho*  
  
Shadow Guardian of the Gate*Writer and Insain host of this show!*  
  
SG: Ok, these are the Animes I don't own*long list*. I don't own, Yu-gi-oh!, Rurouni Kenshin, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Knights, Inuyasha, and Yu Yu Hakusho. nor the characters competeing nor the show, The Weakest Link  
  
.....so...let's begin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The Show's Music*  
  
SG: Welcome to a special Japanese Anime Edition of the Weakest Link...*More music*I am your host, Shadow Guardian of the Gate, George couldn't be here....   
  
*inthe girls bathroom*  
  
George:*gaged and tied up*   
  
*Stage*  
  
SG:So, I'm his replacement....   
  
Kaiba: Save us all....   
  
SG: Shut up!   
  
Kaiba: Make me....   
  
SG: Shut up or Mokuba will loose his T.V forever...   
  
Kaiba: fine fine...   
  
SG: Anyway, I've transported these 9 Anime Characters and my friend, Aisu Erufu...   
  
Kaiba: NO! Not her!!!!!   
  
AE: HelllO!!!!!   
  
SG: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!!! ....let's meet the team....shall we....   
  
Rath: Rath-no idea of age-Draqueen, Dusis-Demon Hunter and Fire Dragon Knight   
  
AE: AisuErufu-I'm not telling you my age-My own little world which I call, home-Anime Lover   
  
Kaiba: You had to put her next to me?   
  
SG: SHUT UP AND INTRODUCE YOUR SELF*holds up device*   
  
Kaiba: okay okay...*Coughs*Seto Kaiba-16-Domino City-Ceo President....   
  
SG: Now, wasn't that hard?   
  
Kaiba: It was going to kill me....   
  
Rath: What? I don't think she's bad...   
  
Kaiba: That's because Shadow Guardian hasn't made a Dragon Knights Fanfic yet...   
  
Rath: So....   
  
Kaiba: Believe me, you do not want her to write one....   
  
SG:*uses a frying pan and wacks Kaiba upside the head* Shut up...   
  
Kaiba: x.x   
  
Trunks: Trunks-10-North City-Super Sayan   
  
Kenshin: Kenshin Himora-23-Tokyo, Japan-Wandering Samurai   
  
Rune: Rune-Much older than all you-Draqueen, Dusis-Water Dragon Knight and Faerie Prince   
  
Bakrua: Bakura Ryou-5,000 years old-Domino City or Egypt-Tomb Robber and Yami....HA! I'm older than the girl next to me!   
  
Rune: I'm a guy you baka grandpa...   
  
Bakura: What did you say!   
  
Rune: YOU DEMON!!   
  
Rath: DEMON! WHERE!!!!!!*pulls out the giant sword*   
  
Bakura:O.O!!!!!   
  
SG: Rath! No demon killing unless it's important!   
  
Rath: But it is important...all demons are important to kill.....   
  
SG: no.....   
  
Rath: T.T   
  
SG: Rune! Bakura! Stop your fighting before I do turn you into girls...   
  
Rune and Bakura: NO NONO NO! We'll behave! T.T   
  
Kaiba: Bakas....   
  
Kenshin: I think I agree too...that I may...   
  
SG: No...can we get on with it....   
  
Inuyasha: Inuyasha-I'm older than Rune-Warring Tokyo, Japan-Half Dog Demon   
  
Rath: DEMON!!!!!*jumps at Inuyasha*   
  
Kagome: *From Audience* INUYASHA!!!!!!! SIT!!!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: *Slams to ground as Rath flies over him and hit's the wall*Thanks Kagome!   
  
Kagome: No Problem!!!   
  
SG:*pulling Rath back to his booth*this is why I have you on the other side of the room....*sets him*AisuErufu, can you make sure he doesn't do this again.   
  
AE: No prob.!   
  
SG: Okay, can we finish up intros...we spent 10 minutes into the show doing this....   
  
Kurama: Kurama-15-Tokyo, Japan-Spirit Fox   
  
Hiei: Hiei-I'm not telling you baka humans my age or where I'm from and I"M A DEMON!!!! HAHAHAHHA!!!!!*lightning flashes in the air*   
  
Rath: DEMON!!!!!*Gets held back by Aisu Erufu*   
  
AE: NO Rath! Don't kill him! Then mine and Shadow Guardian's friend, Yoko Kuri will be sad and you are her favorite character too....   
  
Rath: But he's a demon...   
  
AE: So are you....   
  
Rath: No I"m not   
  
AE: you just said it on live tv   
  
Rath: I said I'm a Demon hunter....   
  
SG: Okay! Enoth with the...eh....you-know-what business, since Hiei was the final one...let's get started......Each time you get a question right you get money, but if you get it wrong, you all loose it and you have to start all over again.   
  
Rune: That's rude...   
  
SG: don't look at me, I wasn't the one who created this show....anyway, but if you say the word "Bank!"before the question is asked, the money is saved and will be taken over to the next round....At the end of the round, you guys will have to figure out how to vote off, the weakest link....*Rath is about to grab his sword*With out killing anybody!   
  
Rath: ****   
  
SG: By voting them out...so, let's begin! Rath, you won the mini game in the back you get to go first...put 2:00 min on the clock...let's begin! Rath, What is Pie equal to?   
  
Rath: Pie equals to cherry Pie....   
  
SG: Since you are the first one, I'll let this slide, Aisu, What do I want for my birthday?   
  
AE: Ehh...I know! Motorcycle!   
  
SG: YEAH!!!! Correct!!! Kaiba!   
  
Kaiba: Bank...   
  
Bank:$250   
  
SG: You think I'm cute?   
  
Kaiba: I think you are a pig...   
  
SG: BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!note to self, kill him later....NO! That's not right! Trunks! Whose the most powerful Sayan, Vegeta or Goku?   
  
Trunks: BOTH!!!   
  
SG: Correct!!!! Kenshin! What kind of sword do you use?   
  
Kenshin: Reverse Blade Sword   
  
SG: Correct! Rune   
  
Rune: Bank   
  
Bank: $500   
  
SG: In the video game, Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire, do you have the choice on being a girl?   
  
Rune: Uhh...yeah?   
  
SG: CORRECT!!!!!!! Bakura!   
  
Bakura: Bank!   
  
Bank: 550   
  
SG: On the Show, 'Digimon', what is the name of the Red Dinosaur belonging to a 12 year old boy name, Takato?   
  
Bakura: I have no idea.....I don't watch that crap....   
  
SG: Wrong, Inuyasha, in Math, what's 2+2   
  
Inuyasha: 4   
  
SG: Correct, Kurama, in sports, who won the super bowl when I was in 6th grade?   
  
Kurama: St. Louis?   
  
SG: correct! Hiei! Who do you think is stronger, you or Kuwabara?   
  
Hiei: Me...I can beat that lousy *** anytime I want...   
  
SG: Yep! Rath...   
  
Rath: BANK YOU BAKA DEMON!!!!   
  
Bank: $800   
  
SG: I'm not a demon....anyway, What's the name of your dragon?   
  
Rath: Simple, Fire....   
  
SG: Yep! and it's so kawaii too....Kai...*music starts playing* Uppss....well, that's the end of round 1 and so far...you guys suck on monkey brains...   
  
Audience: Ewww......   
  
SG: I was kidding...you guys only banked....a nice $800......that's more than what I make in my entire life..if I ever make money....  
  
Well....time to vote off the Weakest Link!*music*   
  
Yoko Kuri: The Strongest Link is half of the people...the Weakest link is unforantly, Kaiba......but lets see how these monkey brains vote?   
  
*Music*   
  
SG: OKAY! Time to vote off..the weakest link...   
  
*Music*   
  
Rath: Kaiba   
  
AisuErufu: Bakura   
  
Kaiba: AisuErufu   
  
Kenshin: Bakura   
  
Trunks: Bakura   
  
Rune: Bakura   
  
Bakura: Rune and Rath   
  
Inuyasha: Rath   
  
Kurama: Bakura   
  
Hiei: Rath   
  
*Music*   
  
SG: Bakura...why in the **** did you vote twice?   
  
Bakura: Rune's stupid and Rath wants to kill me...it's simple..   
  
SG: Okay...but, you monkey, your vote doesn't count because you did vote twice...   
  
Bakura: ***** it....   
  
SG: Kenshin, why did you want Bakura off?   
  
Kenshin: He got the Digimon question wrong...and I love that show!   
  
SG: ME TOO!!!! Anyway...the weakest link of the round was really Kaiba...   
  
Kaiba: WHAT!!!!!   
  
SG: But it's votes that count....well Bakura...you raided your last tomb.....   
  
Bakura: That's so corny   
  
SG: So are you....but I still love you.....but, you are the Weakest Link...GOODBYE!!!!!   
  
Bakura: I WILL KILL YOU ALL LATER ON!!!*walks off*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back Stage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Bakura: I'm killing everybody here later on.......I should have gotten the money.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Wait for the next chapter for round 2! See ya!!! 


	2. Round 2

SG: This is round 2! So let's get started as the Disclaimer is the same!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Welcome back to...the Weakest Link.....*Music*So far, these Anime Characters has only banked $800.....that's how  
  
much Kaiba makes in an hour  
  
Kaiba: How'd you find out about that!  
  
SG: ooohhhhhh no where*hides laptop* Anyway, You guys voted out one of the Strongest Links...  
  
Trunks: One of them? How many were there?  
  
SG: All of you guys but Kaiba.....  
  
All of them but Kaiba: COOL!!!  
  
Kaiba: This show is rigged...  
  
SG: nope! It's 100% non-rigged....well...let's begin Round 2!*music* During the break all of them but Kaiba and Bakura played  
  
rock-paper-scissors and the person who won, was Hiei....who never won a game of that till now!  
  
Hiei: Must kill....Shadow...Guardian....  
  
SG: Okay! Let's begin, Hiei! How many years ago did you put that 3rd eye of yours?  
  
Hiei: Why should I tell you?  
  
SG: Answer the question....  
  
Hiei: I guess 5...I can't really remember...  
  
SG: Okay, I guess we can count that as a right answer....Rath....Why do you kill demons?  
  
Rath: because I want to....  
  
SG: okay! Aisu Erufu, Who do you love the most, Kaiba or Yugi  
  
AE: Screw Yugi! I love Kaiba!!!!!!!!  
  
SG: Correct! Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Bank...  
  
Bank: $400  
  
SG: Kaiba, do you think I'm cute?  
  
Kaiba: No....  
  
SG: Wrong and I will send you to the shadow realm and blow up Mokuba's T.V if you don't get a question right....KAY!!!!  
  
Kaiba: okay....  
  
SG: Trunks! Why do I have this title, Shadow Guardian of the Gate?  
  
Trunks: Pass! I think Bakura knows!!  
  
SG: Bakura was voted off...answer the question please...  
  
Bakura:*From the back*She's the Guardian of the Shadow Realm's Gate!!!!!!!  
  
SG: GUARDS!!!!!!  
  
Bakura:I killed all your guards!  
  
SG: That's it! Pause the clock!*clock paused**walks to the back*  
  
Bakura: MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
SG: Bakura!!!!!  
  
Bakura:*turns around*what do you want?  
  
SG: This!*brings out special staff and sends Bakura to the Shadow Realm* Finally....*walks back*Trunks...we'll let this slide...Kenshin! Where is Kyoto?  
  
Kenshin: Japan  
  
SG: Correct! Rune!  
  
in one of my fanfics, "Yugi the Half Demon Tiger", what kind of Demon is Yugi?  
  
Rath: DEMON!!!!!!  
  
AE:NO!!!!!!*stops him*  
  
Rune: Isn't he a half Tiger Demon?  
  
SG: Correct! Inuyasha.....  
  
Inuyasha: Bank!  
  
  
  
Bank: $650  
  
SG: Inuyasha, what's the American Name for the Shikon No Tama?  
  
Inuyasha: The Shikon Jewel....  
  
SG: Correct....Kurama, Where do you keep your roses before you use your Rose Whip attack?  
  
Kurama: In my hair....  
  
SG: Thank you Marge Simpson....Hiei, who could you beat up? Demons or Humans...  
  
Hiei: both, but then I'll be arrested by Spirit World for the human part....  
  
SG: Okay I'm going to be dead! Rath!  
  
Rath: Bank!  
  
Bank: $1,050  
  
SG: Ra...*music starts* That means we are out of time...well...I guess we did need to get rid of the Monkey Tomb Robber...because you guys  
  
banked, 1,050! Out of...I don't know how much, your total right now is 1,850....now...it's time to vote off....Stupid Link......*Music*  
  
Yoko Kuri: The Strong Link for the 2nd time is all of them while the Weakest Link for the 2nd time is Seto Kaiba...but will the Stupid Monkeys vote off another?  
  
*Music*  
  
SG: Time to vote off...the Stupid Link....*Music*  
  
Rath: Hiei  
  
Aisu Erufu: No body!  
  
Kaiba: Aisu Erufu  
  
Trunks: Hiei  
  
Kenshin: Hiei  
  
Rune: Hiei  
  
Inuyasha: Rath  
  
Kurama: Hiei  
  
Hiei: Rath....*music*  
  
SG: Aisu Erufu, why no body?  
  
AE: Because I love all of them!!!  
  
Audience: AWWWWWWW....  
  
SG: Okay.....Kurama...why did you vote Hiei? I thought you were friends?  
  
Kurama: I know....but he's scaring me right now....  
  
SG: Okay okay...well.....the Weakest Link again, was Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: I SWEAR THIS IS RIGGED!!!!  
  
SG: Sure...right...Hiei....sorry...but you are the Weakest Link by vote...good bye....  
  
Hiei: I hope you all burn.....*walks off*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back Stage  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: I can't believe Kurama voted me off...that stupid thief demon fox....after the show...I'm going to set him on fire....  
  
*Music*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: That was scarey.....first Bakura made a death threat....but he's in the Shadow Realm...now Hiei makes one...it's gone crazy!  
  
Find out in Round 3 what happens next!!!! 


	3. Round 3: THE INSAINESS!

SG: I'm so sugar high! So it's going to be insain!! HAHAH!!! MUAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Some one kill me now.....'  
  
SG: You don't get to be killed....anyway, the disclaimer is the same so let's get going!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Welcome back to...The Weakest Link...*music* So far, during the break, the new Strongest Link will be  
  
Inuyasha....right now...you guys have $1,850....and that's how much Kaiba has right now in his back left pants pocket..  
  
Kaiba: What the? Shadow! Were you! Did you?  
  
SG: Yes, I did drug you 3 hours before the show and I was digging though your pockets to find a new souvenir from you...but that's not important...  
  
Kaiba: YES IT IS! I THOUGHT IT WAS AISU ERUFU WHO DRUGGED ME JUST FOR ME!!!!!!!  
  
SG: and who gives a care...so let's begin...the Weakest Link...*Music*Inuyasha, in the show, Dexter's Lab., what is the name of the annoying sister of Dexter?  
  
Inuyasha: Dexter's Lab? What the heck is that?  
  
SG: Never mind....Kurama, who do you think is cuter...me or Aisu Erufu?  
  
Kurama: I think both of you ladies are cute....*gives both me and Aisu Erufu a rose*  
  
SG and AE: *faints for 2 sec, then jumps back up*  
  
SG: CORRECT!!!! AND I DON'T CARE!!!! RATH!!!  
  
Rath: Bank!  
  
Bank: $250  
  
SG: Rath, what is the Japanese word for "You Idiot"?  
  
Rath: Baka  
  
SG: and that's what Kaiba is right now....  
  
Kaiba:*face turning purple*  
  
SG: Kaiba? Are you choking?  
  
AE: I'LL PERFORM CPR AND MOUTH TO MOUTH!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: NO!!! I"M NOT CHOKING AND THERE IS NO WAY IN **** YOU ARE DOING THAT!!!  
  
AE:*Tackles him and sits on his stomach* Don't worry, Seto! I'll save you!*does MTMR(Mouth to Mouth and I can't spell the last word)*  
  
Kaiba:*waving arms in the air*  
  
SG: Aisu Erufu and Seto Kaiba! Not now! You guys can make out after the show!!!  
  
AE: OKAY!!!  
  
Kaiba:*Breathing hard* no...NOOOO!!!!  
  
SG: We had to pause the clock for this little moment in our lives...but anyway, start clock and Aisu Erufu, What is the name of a spotted dog?  
  
AE: Dalmatian  
  
SG: Correct...Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: OH! NO! NOT THIS QUESTION! I'LL ANSWER IT! IT'S YES! YOU ARE!  
  
SG: Uh....Kaiba....I was going to ask what is the name of your little brother and you just said I'm your little brother....  
  
Kaiba:*anime fall*  
  
SG: I'm sorry the answer was Mokuba...Trunks...  
  
Trunks: Bank!  
  
SG: There's no money to bank because of Kaiba...  
  
Trunks: oh!  
  
SG: Anyway....What is the name of the cutest villain you guys fought that turns people into candy...this is also when you and Gotan became Gotanks?  
  
Trunks: Uhhh.....Fat Majin Buu?  
  
SG: Correct!  
  
Buu:*from audiance*Buu says hi to Shadow!  
  
SG: Hey there Buu! I'll talk to you after the show! Okay!  
  
Buu: Okay!!!  
  
SG: Kenshin....Kenshin?*Kenshin not there* Hey? Anybody know where Kenshin's at?  
  
Rune: Ohhhh...no....Rath's gone too...  
  
SG: oh boy! PAUSE THE CLOCK! RUNE! AISU ERUFU! COME WITH ME! BUU! MAKE SURE NONE OF THE CONTESTANTS LEAVE!!!  
  
Buu: okay!*goes on to stage*Buu is watching you guys...  
  
Kaiba:*slamming his head on the podeam*Why...am...I...here....Why....did....she...have....to....rig...Mokuba's....T.v...to...explode...if.....I...don't...play...this...stupid...game...  
  
Buu: Buu feels sorry for the CEO....  
  
Kaiba: And....I...just....got...pitied....by....a.....giant...talking...piece....of.....gum!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Backstage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin:*with his Reverse Blade Sword out with his serious look* I don't know why you are challenging me during the game show, but I have no intention to fight you...that I don't...  
  
Rath:*his sword out*I know....but...you said you have a sword and you are a demon...  
  
Kenshin: Who told you that I was a demon?*eyes wide*  
  
Rath: I just assumed.....  
  
Kenshin: You gotta be kidding me...  
  
SG: HEY!!*me, AE and Rune run up* What the heck are you guys doing?  
  
Kenshin: I have no idea....Rath came up to me when Aisu Erufu was making out with Kaiba and told me to come with him...and then...he challenged me to a sword fight....and he said I'm a demon!  
  
SG: Rath.....*turns face slowly with face red and cranky*  
  
Rath: Uh-oh.....  
  
SG: THAT'S IT!!*pulls out Shadow Sword*  
  
Rath: OH!! YOU WANT TO GO AT IT? DEMON HOST AND WRITER?  
  
SG: I'M NOT A DEMON! I JUST SEEM LIKE ONE SINCE I GUARD A GATE TO A WORLD THAT I GUESS HAS DEMONS IN IT!!!  
  
Rath: BAKA!!!*starts running*  
  
SG: Sorry Rath....RATH! YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINK AND I SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!*Slashes sword and Rath disappears....*  
  
Rune: Oh dear...his highness isn't going to like this....  
  
SG: So'kay....when the show is over, I'll free him and send him back to Draqueen with no memory of this...  
  
Rune: Thank you...  
  
SG: No Prob...also...I have to because a few of my friends and Aisu Erufu's friends would kill me if I didn't..  
  
AE: So true...*noddes head*  
  
Rune and Kenshin: O.O''''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*4 of us return to find it a mess as Kaiba was still banging his head, Inuyasha out like a log and Trunks and Kurama are just staring with wide eyes...*  
  
SG: Buu? What happened?  
  
Buu: Dog man tried to attack Buu to escape back to Tokyo...but Buu stopped him...but then it became a battle between Buu and him....  
  
AE: Whoa....Kaiba-kun! Don't do that*runs to him to stop him*  
  
SG: Well....I guess that was good...Buu...could you take Inuyasha and Kagome to the hospital?  
  
Buu: Okay!*drags Inuyasha with Kagome crying out*  
  
SG: Umm...let's stop the clock and said that the round is over...and...uh...let's see here*looks at computer screen* You guys only banked $250. Wow....I guess that's okay...assuming on what just  
  
happened.....so the total right now is $2,100...well...since we have 2 people gone....we'll now vote off anybody from this round...HEY YOKO KURI!!!  
  
Yoko Kuri: Yes?  
  
SG: Give me the statistics!  
  
Yoko Kuri: Well...the strongest link is Aisu Erufu and the Weakest Link was....Kaiba....  
  
SG: Thanks!!!!  
  
Kaiba: I....WISH.....I....WAS....DEAD!!!!!!!!!*still slamming his head*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: INSAIN!!! What will happen next! These are who got voted off and how....  
  
Round 1-Bakura: Many votes-Later sent to the Shadow Realm  
  
Round 2-Hiei: Many votes-Hasn't made an appeance yet...  
  
Round 3-Rath: Sent to Shadow Realm by me for trying to kill Kenshin by thinking he was a demon  
  
Round 3-Inuyasha: Fought Majin Buu and got slammed.....  
  
Who will be gone in round 4? Who knows!! 


	4. Round 4

SG: The insainess is going further.....the disclaimer is the same with an add on, Who wants to be a Millionair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Welcome back to....the Weakest Link...*music*....just a few moments ago, we lost 2 contestants and the stage was a compete mess. Soooo....we are using the old  
  
"Who Wants to Be a Millionaire"set...anyway, the 2 that are gone and how is Rath because he was going to kill Kenshin so he's with Bakura in the Shadow Realm and Inuyasha for  
  
trying to escape and fought with Majin Buu....he lost badly....so....now...the people who are left is: Aisu Erufu, Seto Kaiba, Trunks, Kenshin, and Kurama. Man...this was going to be  
  
faster than I thought....anyway...from what Yoko Kuri said, Aisu Erufu is the strongest link and Seto Kaiba is the weakest link.  
  
Kaiba: Rigged game....rigged game...THIS ******* GAME IS RIGGED!!!  
  
AE and Trunks: *Dumps cold water on him*  
  
Kaiba: *shacks off some water*Thanks I needed that....  
  
AE: No prob.  
  
Kaiba: NOT you....  
  
SG: Okay...this is not a pool party...so let's begin....the Weakest Link  
  
Kaiba: I'll begin by killing myself....  
  
AE: AHH!!! NOOO!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!*jumps on top of him*  
  
Kaiba: Please....no....  
  
SG: You're stuck here till you are voted out...  
  
Kaiba: Then this round is over...VOTE ME OUT!! PLEASE!!!  
  
SG: Aisu Erufu, What did you and Trunks do to Kaiba a few seconds ago?  
  
AE: Poor Cold water on him! I love him when he's wet......^^  
  
SG: And that is so true...Kaiba....do you think that...  
  
Kaiba:Yes....  
  
SG: Wow...you got the question right even before I finished it...  
  
Kaiba: Let me guess...did I think you are cute?  
  
SG: No...did you think that Aisu Erufu is cute...  
  
Kaiba: *anime fall*  
  
AE:*gromps him* We're going to marry eachother!  
  
Kaiba: I rather die by Malik or Pegasus then to marry you....  
  
AE: Then I'll have them kill me just to get to you....^^  
  
Kaiba: Someone kill me now...  
  
SG: Aisu, aren't you also crazily inlove with Malik too?  
  
AE: True...I'll have someone kill him so I can have both of them!!!  
  
SG: Aww....I love Malik too...along with Bakura and Kaiba....I'd be sad if you kill Malik....  
  
Kaiba: Great..another crazy writer that's in love with me....  
  
Malik and Bakura:*Holds up sign that reads, 'WE LOVE YOU SHADOW GUARDIAN AND AISU ERUFU!!!'WE LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!  
  
SG and AE: THANKS YOU GUYS!!!! WE LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!!!  
  
Buu: BUU LIKES SHADOW!!!!  
  
SG: I like you too Buu!!!  
  
Kaiba: Great...the host is inlove with a giant talking piece of bubble gum.....  
  
SG: Yeah...and I know that you have Spongebob Square Pants and Blue's Clues boxer shorts.....  
  
Kaiba: How did you...  
  
SG: A little birdie inform of a video camera and digital camera and also a little blue fluff told me....  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba is so grounded...  
  
SG: Anyway....Trunks...What did you dump on Kaiba?  
  
Trunks: Didn't you already ask that...but if you want the answer..it's cold water with Ice cubes...  
  
SG: CORRECT!!! Kenshin..  
  
Kenshin: Bank  
  
Bank: $1000  
  
SG: Kenshin, what's your favorite color?  
  
Kenshin: I like anycolor....  
  
SG: That's so true...and it's coming from a swordsman whose not afraid to wear a pink kimono....  
  
Kenshin: umm...it was really red, but it faded out in the sun....  
  
SG: oh...okay....Kurama! What other Spirit move can you do?  
  
Kurama: Death Seed...  
  
SG: COoolll.....Aisu Erufu....When will you be marrying Kaiba?  
  
Aisu Erufu: AFTER THE SHOW!!!  
  
Kaiba: **** NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SG: Correct...Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: Freaking bank!  
  
SG: Okay okay  
  
Bank: $2000  
  
SG: Kai....*music*and that's the end of Round 4 and you guys did good...you guys made 2,000 dollars and that's how much the wedding ring Kaiba's going to buy after the show....  
  
Kaiba: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NONO NO NO NONO NO!!!!!  
  
Aisu Erufu: Aw! Kaiba! You shouldn't have!  
  
Kaiba: I haven't and I'm not!  
  
SG: anyway..it's time to vote out the Weakest Link!*Music*  
  
Yoko Kuri: There's no Weakest Link since everyone got questions right...including Kaiba! Who finally broke his Weakest Link string...but we're going to say Aisu Erufu for the 2nd time is the  
  
strongest link...we need one...what will happen?  
  
*Music* SG: Time to find out who got voted out!  
  
Aisu Erufu: Trunks  
  
Kaiba: Kaiba  
  
Trunks: Kaiba  
  
Kenshin: Aisu Erufu  
  
Kurama: Trunks  
  
*Music* SG: Folks! We have a tie...wait a moment...Kaiba? Yourself? You voted yourself?   
  
Kaiba: Yes...it will give me enoth time to escape from this **** hole...  
  
SG: Sorry Kaiba...you can't vote yourself out...you have to pick someone...  
  
Kaiba: Okay...Aisu Erufu...  
  
SG: WE still have a tie...it's between Aisu Erufu and Trunks  
  
AE: WHAT! KENSHIN!!!  
  
Kenshin: Sorry...*hides money...*  
  
AE: I can't believe it....Kaiba! You bribed him! I demand a recount!  
  
SG: True...okay...revote!!!!  
  
Aisu Erufu: KENSHIN!!!  
  
Kaiba: Aisu Erufu  
  
Trunks: Aisu Erufu  
  
Kenshin: Kaiba  
  
Kurama: Kaiba....  
  
*Music* SG: Well....we still have a tie..and it's between Kaiba and Aisu Erufu...  
  
Kaiba: YES!!!! THANK EVERYTHING!!!!  
  
SG: But...from the statistics...Aisu Erufu is the Strongest link....  
  
Kaiba: yes..wait..no...yes...that is good...I think...  
  
SG: Aisu...this is a tough thought...do you want to vote yourself out....or Kaiba...  
  
AE: Can't I just vote off Kenshin....he got bribed...  
  
SG: Hang on *Reads rules* You're right! Kenshin...for taking the bribe....you are the Weakest Link...goodbye...  
  
Kenshin: Bye...*Takes the money and leaves*  
  
Kaiba: *slams head* ***** ****!!!! I WANTED TO BE AWAY FROM HER!! AND HERE!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Backstage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin: Miss Karou and the others are going to like the 3 thousand American dollars I got from Kaiba...^^  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Stage  
  
~~~~~  
  
SG: Your total right now is $4,100...*turns to camera* But only one of the 4 will walk away with the money...while the others..don't....find out when we come back to....The Weakest Link...  
  
Kaiba: SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!!!!!!!!! I'LL PAY YOU IF YOU KILL ME!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Wow....what a thought....here's the list of people gone...  
  
Round 1-Bakura: Many votes-Later sent to the Shadow Realm  
  
Round 2-Hiei: Many votes-Hasn't made an appeance yet...  
  
Round 3-Rath: Sent to Shadow Realm by me for trying to kill Kenshin by thinking he was a demon  
  
Round 3-Inuyasha: Fought Majin Buu and got slammed.....  
  
Round 4-Kenshin: For taking Kaiba's bribe of $3,000 


	5. Round 5: 3 are Gone!

SG: This is round 5 and the disclaimer is the same so let's get going  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG:*music* Welcome back to...The Weakest Link....*music*but........we lost another member during the last round...Rune..  
  
he has mysteriously disappeared...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daqueen, Dusis  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thatz: Rune! Why were you inanother world with Rath!*pulling Rune by his long hair*I had to fight 45 demons alone! Oh I wouldn't kill to have Rath right now...  
  
Rune: Ow...yeah...ow...but...ow...he's somewhere else....OW! IS THERE A REASON TO DRAG ME BY MY HAIR?  
  
Thatz: Uh....dunno....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG:So the judges have decided that Rune is off....so...the remaining ones are...Aisu Erufu...her future husband, Seto Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: I'M NOT HER FUTURE HUSBAND!!  
  
AE: YES YOU ARE*jumps on top of him again*  
  
SG: Okay.....Trunks and Kurama! So far, you guy's bank is $4,100 and...  
  
Kaiba: I know I know...that's how much I have in my car right now...  
  
SG: Eh...no...I was going to say, "and that's how much I wish I had..."but hey, thanks for the tip!  
  
Kaiba:*anime fall*  
  
SG: Anyway....let's begin...the Weakest Link....  
  
*Music*  
  
SG: Since Aisu Erufu is the strongest link...you get to go first...  
  
AE: YEAH!!!  
  
SG: Aisu Erufu, in Math what's 99+1?  
  
AE: 100  
  
SG: Correct...Kaiba...in Geography, where is here?  
  
Kaiba: New York  
  
SG: I guess so....anyway...Trunks...What's the name of the Legendary Dragon Pokemon that sleeps ontop of Sky Pillar in Route 131.  
  
Trunks: No clue...  
  
SG: Sorry...the answer was, Rayquzzia.....Kurama....what are the terms of 2+2......  
  
Kurama: I have no clue...that question doesn't make any sense...  
  
SG: Don't look at me..I wasn't the one who get's the questions...anyway....Aisu Erufu...what's 65 + 1?  
  
Aisu Erufu: 66...  
  
SG: Correct...Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: Bank..  
  
Bank: 250...  
  
SG: Kaiba.....oohh...nevermind...  
  
Kaiba: what is...oh great...is it another.."Kaiba, do you think I'm cute" or something similar to that?  
  
SG: No...the question was...What's the meaning of Life?  
  
Kaiba and others: *anime Fall*  
  
Kaiba: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!!!!!  
  
SG: I don't know....blame Peter...he's the one whose been giving some of the questions...as I...give all the rest...  
  
Kaiba and others:*anime fall again*  
  
*MUSIC*  
  
SG: That means..the round is over...and so far...you guys only banked $250...so your total is..4,350....and that's...eh...Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: what....  
  
SG: Could you give me...alittle....information that matches the amount...  
  
Kaiba: Go to ****...  
  
SG: I haven't blown up Mokuba's TV yet....if I do...he will kill you...  
  
Kaiba: *Sigh*fine....it's how much I spent getting Mokuba's teeth straighten...  
  
SG: Are you serious?  
  
Kaiba: Yes...  
  
SG: Expensive little braces are they...  
  
Kaiba: This is the kid who I have to keep sugar away from...  
  
SG: Okay...now I'll begin a new twist..  
  
The contestants: What twist?  
  
SG: The audience get's to vote out 2 contestants...sorry...  
  
Kaiba: EVERYBODY!! VOTE FOR ME!!!! PLEASE!!!!  
  
SG: Kaiba..the votes are for to stay...  
  
Kaiba:****! DON'T VOTE FOR ME!!  
  
SG: Audience...please...make your votes.....  
  
*music and rusling*  
  
SG: The results are in...  
  
Results:  
  
Kaiba: 50%  
  
AisuErufu: 50%  
  
Kurama: 0%  
  
Trunks: 0%  
  
SG: Okay...the...  
  
Kaiba: THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! DO A REVOTE!  
  
SG: Kaiba....the votes are 100% sure...you bulit the **** computer that inputs it...  
  
Kaiba: Just do it...  
  
SG: Fine fine....audience...sorry...please revote...  
  
Results:  
  
Kaiba: 50%  
  
AisuErufu: 50%  
  
Kurama: 0%  
  
Trunks: 0%  
  
SG: You see....Sorry...Kurama*starts crying*  
  
Kurama: It's alright...there's always next time...  
  
SG: *Suffle* true....okay....as host I do have to say these words...Trunks and Kurama...you guys are the Weakest Link...PLEASE DON"T LEAVE, KURAMA!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama and Trunks: O.O'''  
  
SG: Sorry....good...good...good...  
  
Kaiba: JUST SAY IT YOU *****!!!  
  
AisuErufu:*takes shoe and whacks him up side the head*HEY! DON'T CALL HER THAT! APOLOGIZE!!! NOW!!!  
  
Kaiba: No...I refused to apologize on tv and to a hostess that controlls shadows....  
  
SG: *eyes glow*  
  
Kaiba's shadow:*starts hitting him up side the head with a shoe*  
  
Kaiba: OW! What the **** is going on...  
  
AE: You said it yourself...she controls shadow magic and shadows....  
  
Kaiba: ****it...alright! ALRIGHT ALREADY!!! I'M SORRY! JUST STOP IT BEFORE I KILL THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU!!!  
  
SG: *stops magic*  
  
Kaiba:*rubs the back of his neck*okay...note to self...do not insult a girl that can control your shadow....  
  
SG: Darn right....anyway...bye...there...I finished it..*Kurama and Trunks leave*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
BackStage #1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks: Oh well...it's okay....I really didn't need the money...I'll just go on Fear Factor or something...I know! Survivor! I can just blast the people and I'll the one who  
  
would survive!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Backstage #2  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama:I have to say...I think I'm one of the many Anime characters in love with Shadow and Yoko Kuri....I didn't need the money...but I did like the fun that she and Aisu put on Kaiba....lots of laugh..^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stage  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: All we have left...is Kaiba...and Aisu Erufu....*turns to another camera*But only one will loose and the other will win the money..and they are both getting married...in Round 6 of...the Weakest Link...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Parking Lot  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama:*Walking to car*Nice night...*Stops..*Uh-Oh...  
  
Voice: Kurama....  
  
Kurama: Oh ****ing ****...  
  
Voice: You're dead....DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!  
  
Kurama: OH CRAP!!!!*get's blown up*  
  
Voice, who is Hiei: AHAHAHA! This is for voting me off that mortal show!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba: What was that?  
  
SG: Dunno...sounded like an explosion of some sort....  
  
Voice: help...me....  
  
AE: What was that?  
  
Voice: Help me..*collapses and it's Kurama...*  
  
SG: KURAMA!!!*runs over...*What happened...WHAT HAPPENED!!!  
  
Kurama: Hiei.....did it....  
  
SG:Majin Buu...  
  
Buu: Hmm...*comes over*  
  
SG: Please take Kurama to the best hospital in the city...and hurry! Please!!!!  
  
Buu: Buu goes and goes!*takes Kurama and goes off*  
  
SG:*turns to others* You guys can take a break...I got alittle business to take care off*crakes knuckles and walks out*  
  
Malik: Ooo....when she does that...she mean business...not the kind that Kaiba does...I mean the kind that Joey and I do....  
  
Bakura: Oo...blood...and shadow magic.......I got to see this!*runs after me*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
SG: Round 6 is a combo of the 3 question showdown....me vs Hiei...and the wedding of Kaiba and Aisu Erufu...long combos...^^ 


	6. NOT A CHAPTER!

Shadow Guardian: In the last chapter, Malik says, "What Joey and I do" Before you get the impression of a yaoi...it is not...I was meaning in that sentence..  
  
Shadow Realm Magic that Malik use to use and Joey's Fist Fightes  
  
Please do not think of that inteintion  
  
thank you... 


	7. Round 6: THE FINAL ROUND AND WEDDNIG!

SG: The disclaimer is the same so let's get going!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
  
Parking Lot  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**  
  
SG: HIEI! HIEI! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU LITTLE ********!!!*holding out the Shadow Sword*  
  
Bakura: This is going to be fun...  
  
SG: huh? Bakura! How the **** did you get back here?  
  
Bakura: Simple..I took over Ryou...you know that the Shadow Realm can't contain me...even if you are it's guardian of it's gate....  
  
SG: Fine...whatever....you wanna help?  
  
Bakura: Why should I?  
  
SG: I'll give you something...  
  
Bakura: The Millennium Items  
  
SG: Something more than that....you know I can't steal them...but I can seal off their powers...  
  
Bakura: Ooo...seal off Yami's powers please....  
  
SG: Maybe....first...you think your ring can track down Hiei?  
  
Bakura: It depends........Ring...track down the demon called, Hiei....*the Millennium Ring glows and 2 pointers pointed east*  
  
SG: Let's go!*runs east with Bakura also*  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Stage  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
YK(Youko Kuri): I'm also given powers and I can use them to stop you from escaping, Seto Kaiba....  
  
Kaiba: You dare mock me, Youko.....ha! Just give it a try...  
  
AE: Uh...honey....you don't want her to do that...believe me....  
  
Kaiba: And why should I?  
  
YE:*flamethrows him*  
  
Kaiba: *Little brunt like most anime characters and a puff of smoke comes out of his mouth*  
  
AE: Told you so....  
  
Kaiba: Shut up...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Another Parking lot  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Fear Factor Host: Okay...what I want you to do is...  
  
SG: HIEI!! HIEI!!! GET YOUR LAME *** OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KURAMA!!  
  
Host: Excuse me, miss and sir...you two can not be here...  
  
SG: I'm the host of the Weakest Link  
  
Bakura: Don't you mean, replacement host...  
  
SG: Shut up....and we have a dire threat....one of contestants attacked the other...and he's ran off through here....  
  
Host: Ah! You mean your that Shadow girl...  
  
SG: Yes...  
  
Host: Alman! I've seen parts of your show right now.....you are so cool...sure...we'll help you...what does he look like?  
  
SG: His name is, Hiei...he's short and has black hair and a white headband over his 3rd eye....  
  
Host: Oh...you mean..that guy...*points to one of the contestants..*  
  
Hiei: ****it....oh well...I'll just kill everyone here...  
  
Contestants of Fear Factor: *screaming*  
  
SG: HIEI!!!  
  
Hiei: WHAT! You don't have to scream! I'm right here!!!  
  
Bakura: The demon does have a point...  
  
SG: Shut up...anyway....Hiei...by order you have to be confined in the Shadow Realm...  
  
Hiei: Heh...you think that lousy little world can contain me...I mean...look...even he has escaped...  
  
Bakura: Maybe true...that's because I know the Shadow Realm inside and outside.....you on the other hand...only know about the demon world, spirit world and the human world.  
  
the Shadow Realm is very different....you will never escape....even through it's gate...which she guards...  
  
SG: You know...you didn't have to tell him what my 2nd job is....  
  
Hiei: I already knew that you were the realm's gate guardian....killing you means that I don't have to worry about a gate keeper...*notices that I am gone..*Where did she  
  
SG: DIE!!!*comes up behind him*  
  
Hiei: *dodges me*You *****!!!!  
  
SG: DON'T CALL ME THAT*Slashes sword ageist Hiei's*  
  
Hiei: Dragon of the Darkness Flame!*launches the attack*  
  
SG: Oh crap*just stands there**The attack disappears*What the?  
  
Hiei:*collapses with Bakura behind him with his Millennium Ring glowing*  
  
Bakura: Seal the Shadow gate!  
  
SG: Fine! Fine!*eyes started to glow...and stops* There...  
  
Bakura: Now...seal Yami's Powers...  
  
SG: Fine fine...and...I'll give you cookies after it...*eyes started to glow*  
  
Bakura:oooo...miss bad girl with cookies....my kind of girl...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Domino City  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Ryou and Kaiba were never in school today....  
  
Yami:*in soul room*maybe they are both sick....at the same time...  
  
Yugi: Naww...Kaiba....he's proudly working out some high ranking deal....  
  
Yami: True...huh?  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Yami: We have a slight problem...that involves a serten gate keeper...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stage  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG:*coughs*Welcome back to...the Weakest Link!*music*This is the final round...between Aisu Erufu...and Seto Kaiba....you total cash is $4,350....this is..the best 2 out of 3...are you two ready?  
  
Aisu Erufu: yes...  
  
SG: Seto Kaiba? What about you?  
  
Kaiba: What ever...least I do get money out of this..and I can kill myself later...  
  
SG: Oh ni-sama....  
  
Kaiba: wait? did you call me, respected brother...  
  
SG: Dunno...just felt like saying it...okay! Let's begin!  
  
*Dramatic Final Round Music*  
  
SG: Remember...best 2 out of 3....Aisu Erufu...you have the choice of going first...or letting Kaiba go first...  
  
AE: I'll let Kaiba go first...  
  
*More Music*  
  
SG: Seto, what is the name of the mythical horse that is said to have one horn, healing power and lives longer than regular horses...  
  
Kaiba: Unicorn...  
  
SG: That is correct....*turns* Aisu Erufu...what is...pizza?  
  
AE: Food...very good food..  
  
SG: Correct...*turns*Seto, do you think that my puppy is cute?  
  
Kaiba: ****...I knew she was going to do that....I don't know.....eh...no...  
  
SG: No..the correct answer is yes...*turns*Aisu Erufu, What is the name of the samurai warrior who is sent forward in time?  
  
AE: Samurai Jack....  
  
SG: Correct...Kaiba...you have to get this question right...or Aisu Erufu will win....Kaiba....what is the name.....of my pet chinchilla?  
  
Kaiba: Sparkle...  
  
SG: Incorrect....I do not own a Chinchilla....*music* Aisu Erufu, you are today's strongest link...and you go home with $4,350..Kaiba...you go home with nothing....and.....IT"S TIME FOR...THE WEDDING!!!*snaps fingers*  
  
*Stage is decorated with fancey stuff with Kaiba in a tux and Aisu Erufu in a wedding gown...  
  
SG: Presentening....our man to do the wedding vows and all that other stuff....Joey Wheeler!  
  
Kaiba: WHAT! Wheeler!  
  
Joey:*appears*Yep...I'm a minister...an ordain one....I went on the internet to become one....  
  
Kaiba: ***** IT!! Great...this is becoming the worst day ever...  
  
Joey: I'm making this short...Aisu Erufu...do you take Seto Kaiba...to love...to cherish....in sickness and health...to the day death do you part...  
  
Kaiba: *mutters*here in about an hour...  
  
AE: I do...  
  
Joey: And Kaiba...who I can't believe that you are getting married...do you take...Aisu Erufu to love...to cherish..in sickness and heath...to the day death do you part?  
  
Kaiba:*turns his head to find away to escape*  
  
SG:*shakes head, snaps fingers and Bluster Bladers appeared and blocking the exit*  
  
Kaiba: That's a fire hazard...  
  
Joey: I'll take that as an I do!   
  
Kaiba: WHAT! N...  
  
Joey: I now pronouse you, husband and wife...wife...kiss him...  
  
Kaiba: NO!!!*gets kissed*  
  
Joey: Presenting...Mr. and Mrs. Seto Kaiba!  
  
*Wedding Music and cheers from the audience*  
  
Joey:*starting crying*these things bring tears to my eyes...  
  
SG: *joins him* me...too...tissue? That's it for today! Join...us next time on..the Weakest Link! Good Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: I love weddings....there is going to be another Weakest Link series! Ha ha!   
  
I like to thank all who reviewed and ones to review in the future....and everyone else....^^ dont worry...the next eppie will be comming up soon...^^ 


End file.
